Eine etwas andere Liebesgeschichte
by thezora99
Summary: Die Menschheit entdeckte vielerlei Arten menschenähnlicher Spezies die bis dorthin unbekannt waren. Um diese Lebensformen nun zu integrieren, beschlossen sie ein Inter-Arten Austauschprogramm, an denen nur ausgewählte Menschen teilnehmen durften. Ein Junge namens Julien Hauke ist auch in der Liste, aber wird er das Angebot akzeptieren und wenn ja wie soll denn sein Alltag aussehen?
1. Prolog: Nachrichten

**Monster Mädchen**

**Eine etwas andere Liebesgeschichte**

* * *

_Prolog: Nachrichten_

* * *

_*Ring Ring Ring*_

Das Geräusch meines Weckers riss mich aus meinem Schlaf. Meine Augen fühlten sich eingerostet an.

***Ring Ring Ring***

Der Wecker wurde nach und nach lauter und so versuchte ich ihn blind auszustellen, aber alles was ich erreichte, war das er zu Boden fiel. Ich wartete einige Sekunden ab und erwartete das nächste Geräusch aber es blieb stumm.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug streckte ich mich und stand schlaftrunken auf und ging zum Bad. Nach meiner typischen Morgenroutine die aus Zähne putzen, auf Klo gehen und mir eine Schüssel Cornflakes machen bestand setzte ich mich auf mein Sofa und stellte den Fernseher an für die morgendlichen Nachrichten.

"Willkommen zu den Punkt 7 Nachrichten. Ich bin Sam Fischer und wir kommen nun zu den Schlagzeilen des Tages." Er schaute kurz auf seine Blätter und machte einen fragenden Ausdruck. Ich musste mir ein Kichern unterdrücken, weil es sah ziemlich belustigend aus wie er durch den Raum schaute.

"Ahm... Tut mir leid für die kurze Unterbrechung... Das Auraline Racing Team gewinnt die Meisterschaft in der Super Formula und krönen damit eine fabelhafte Saison. Weltmeister Haukur Karlsson und sein Teamkollege Dustin Pahlowitz erklärten den Erfolg wie folgt..."

Ich konzentrierte mich kurz auf mein Handy welches seit einiger Zeit unkontrolliert vibrierte. Nachdem der Sprecher mit den Sport durch war einige Sekunden später richtete ich meine Augen wieder Richtung Bildschirm.

"Menschen auf der ganzen Welt entdecken merkwürdige menschenähnliche Lebensformen. Anscheinend war schon seit einigen Tagen deren Existenz bekannt. Weitere Informationen folgen."

Ich spucke beinahe mein Essen aus vor Schock. Habe ich mich verhört oder schlafe ich noch?, dachte ich, als ich mein Handy in die Hand nahm. Ich habe 2 neue E-Mails in meinen Postfach. Ich zögerte nicht und öffne die erste.

_Erde von mehr intelligentem Wesen gewohnt neben den Menschen! Hier klicken um mehr zu lesen._

Wieder einer dieser Clickbait E-Mails von Nachrichten-Portalen. Oder ist es wirklich Clickbait? Ohne mir zu sehr den Kopf zu zerbrechen öffnete ich die zweite.

_Informationen in dieser E-Mail sind streng vertraulich und sind nicht weiterzuleiten!_

_Sehr geehrter Julien Hauke,_

_Wie Sie sicherlich bereits mitbekommen haben, hat die Menschheit Kontakt zu neuem intelligentem Leben aufgenommen. In Wahrheit haben wir aber die Existenz dieses Lebens geheim gehalten, bis wir sicher waren das der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, diese Lebensformen in das alltägliche Leben zu integrieren. Wir bieten ihnen hiermit an, an einem Inter-Arten Austausch Programm teilzunehmen. Dieses Programm soll helfen die Integration zu beschleunigen und zu vereinfachen. Wir freuen und auf ihre Kooperation. Kontaktdaten werden wir Ihnen in einer seperaten E-Mail zukommen lassen._

_Frau Smith vom Amt für IA-Angelegenheiten und Sicherheit von Auralia._

"Also ist das wahr?" ,fragte ich mich selber, als ich zurück auf den Fernseher schaute. Zu sehen waren eine Gruppe von Menschen und mir unbekannten Wesen, die sich gegenseitig die Hände schüttelten. Sie sehen zwar aus wie Frauen, aber eine von Ihnen besaß Katzenohren während eine andere einen Körper eines Pferdes besaß.

Mir stellt sich aber nun eine einzige Frage. Sollte ich das Angebot wahrnehmen oder nicht?

* * *

(516)


	2. Kapitel 1: Regeln und Verantwortung

Kapitel 1: Regeln und Verantwortung

* * *

"Soll ich es akzeptieren? Zu verlieren habe ich ja nichts. Vielleicht könnte ich etwas Gesellschaft gebrauchen, aber..." Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, während ich an die letzten Jahre zurückdachte...

Ring Ring Ring*

Ich sprang auf vor Schreck als ich mein Telefon klingeln hörte. Nach einigen Sekunden und schaute auf Display. Die Nummer darauf war mir unbekannt, aber ich nahm natürlich trotzdem an.

"Hallo, Julien Hauke am Apparat.", sagte ich nervös.

"Hallo hier is Frau Smith. Haben sie ihre E-Mails bekommen?", fragte mich eine ernst klingende Stimme.

"J-Ja. Es ist grad nur alles sehr viel für mich...", antwortete ich, als ich auf einen meinen Stuhl Platz nahm.

"Ich will ja kein Druck machen aber eigentlich erwarten wir zeitnah eine Antwort. Treffen sie mich spätestens in 4 Stunden an der in der E-Mail erwähnten Adresse."

"Wa-Warten Sie!" Aber sie hatte schon aufgelegt. Ich lehnte mich an die Lehne des Stuhls und ließ einen langen Atemzug aus. Nachdem einige Zeit verstrichen ist, überredete ich mich selbst mich wenigstens mit dieser Frau Smith zu treffen. Gezwungen ja zu sagen bin ich ja nicht.

Ohne große Umschweife packte ich mein Porte-Monnaie, mein Schlüssel und mein Handy ein und machte mich auf dem Weg.

* * *

Nach etwa 20 Minuten Fußweg, erreichte ich ein großes Bürogebäude an denen Bauarbeiter ein neues Schild befestigten.

Amt für IA-Angelegenheiten und Sicherheit von Auralia.

Ich betritt das Gebäude und werde sofort von der Rezeptionisten angesprochen.

"Hallo junger Herr, was führt sie hierher?", fragte sie mich mit monotoner Stimme.

"Ich soll mich mit Frau Smith treffen.", antwortete ich, während ich verzweifelt versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

"Nur von hier aus links, die erste Tür rechts.", sagte sie während sie in die Richtung deutete. Ich nickte und bedankte mich, ging zu besagter Tür und klopfte.

"Herein!", hörte ich es von anderen Seite. Ich atmete noch einmal kräftig ein und aus bevor ich die Tür öffnete.

"Frau Smith? Ich bin Julien Hauke.", stellte ich mich vor als sie auf einen leeren Stuhl zeigte.

"Ja das weiß ich. Setzen sie sich.", sagte sie ebenso monoton wie die Rezeptionistin.

"Also... was genau soll jetzt passieren und wieso ich?" Ohne groß nachzudenken, sprach ich die Fragen aus die mich bedrückten.

"Also wieso du genau hier bist kann ich dir nicht sagen. Die Listen kommen nicht von mir. Hier steht nur du sehr gute Noten in der Schule hattest mit exzellentem Schulabschluss aber durch ein tragischen Unfall deiner Eltern vor 2 Jahren sehr introvertiert bist.", erklärte sie.

Wieder von Unfall meiner Eltern zu hören, stieß mir übel auf. Sie schien diesen Stimmungswechsel direkt zu bemerken.

"Wir haben dieses Austauschprogramm beschlossen um die verschiedenen Spezies an einander zu gewöhnen wie du ja schon weißt. Dieses ist außerdem permanent und ich denke es wäre eine Chance für dich wieder-", sprach sie bevor sie vom Telefon unterbrochen wurde, "Da muss ich ran." Sie nahm das Telefon und verließ das Zimmer.

Ich wusste worauf sie hinaus wollte. Sie denkt es sei eine Chance mich öffnen zu können. Alles was ich die letzten 2 Jahre tat, war auf der faulen Haut zu sitzen und eventuell mal die Super Formula zu verfolgen.

Ich schlug mir selbst vor die Stirn.

Sie würden nicht wollen, dass du in Selbstmitleid versinkst! Nutze die Chance, schnauzte ich mich selber an. Kurz darauf betrat Frau Smith wieder den Raum.

"So wo waren wir?", fragte sie als sie sich hinsaß.

"Beim Unterschreiben eines Vertrages?", witzelte ich mit entschlossener Stimme.

"Du wirkst ja wie ausgewechselt. Wieso das wohl nun sein mag...", sagte sie als sie grinste. Aber irgendetwas daran machte mich nervös. Bevor ich zu sehr darüber nachdenken konnte, trug Frau Smith einen großen Stapel Blätter und legte ihn auf den Tisch.

"So. Es folgt jetzt die Belehrung plus die Regeln die zu befolgen sind." Sie blätterte ein paar Seiten um. "Du trägst die volle Verantwortung für Sie/Ihn. Du bist in der Rolle des Lehrers und des Begleiters. Sie/Er darf nicht durch einen Menschen verletzt werden und andersrum. Er/Sie darf nirgends hin ohne deine Begleitung. Intime Handlungen sind bis auf weiteres verboten.", erklärte sie bevor sie weiterblätterte. Der letzte Satz verwirrte mich etwas.

"Warten sie. Intim? Bis auf weiteres verboten? Wieso sollte ich intim werden?", fragte ich ohne groß über die Wörter die ich nutze nachzudenken. Ich konnte sogar fühlen wie sich meine Wangen aufwärmten.

"Intim werden fällt unter der Kategorie Verletzungen, solange nicht eine gewisse Zeitspanne vergangen ist. Glaub mir diese Regel ist sehr wichtig und nötig." Und wieder hatte sie dieses Grinsen auf den Lippen die böses ausstrahlten.

"Wenn du mit allem einverstanden bist, unterschreibe hier und hier.", sagte sie während sie mir einen Kugelschreiber in die Hand drückte.

"Was passiert wenn einer der Regeln gebrochen wird?", fragte ich bevor ich meine Unterschrift ansetzte.

"Für dich Gefängnis und für sie, dass sie wieder in ihre Heimat zurück muss.", erklärte sie ohne ihr Grinsen zu verlieren. Nachdem meine letzte Frage beantwortet wurde, unterschrieb ich und legte den Kugelschreiber beiseite.

"Großartig. Du hörst von mir in den nächsten 3 Tagen.", sagte sie, als sie die Blätter nahm und in ein Fach legte. Sie stand auf und drückte mich mit einem Ruck aus dem Raum.

"Ich würde denn jetzt gerne Feierabend machen wollen Herr Hauke! Bis dann!" ,hörte ich sie sagen bevor die Tür zuknallte.

Was für eine komische Frau.

* * *

(892)


	3. Kapitel 2: Zwei Seelen, ein Zuhause

Kapitel 2: Zwei Seelen, ein Zuhause

* * *

Seit meinem Termin mit Frau Smith sind schon 4 Tage vergangen.

Aus der Skepsis entwickelte sich immer mehr ein Gefühl von Vorfreude. Ich fragte mich wie sie/er aussieht oder was er/sie gern macht. Immer mehr sah ich darin die Chance wieder einen Freund zu finden.

Doch langsam machte ich mir sorgen. Frau Smith sagte sie melde sich in den nächsten drei Tagen wieder, aber heute ist schon der Vierte.

Nachdem ich den halben Tag unruhig wartete, entschloss ich mich sie anzurufen.

***Ding Dong* **Ich rannte Richtung Haustür, als ich den Ton meiner Klingel hörte. Ich schmiss die Tür auf und wurde von einer überrascht aussehenden Frau Smith begrüßt. Kurz darauf formte sie ihr bekanntes Grinsen, bevor sie sich zu ihren parkendem Auto umdrehte.

_"Miia! Da kann jemand kaum abwarten dich kennen zulernen!"_ ,rief sie und hinter ihrem Auto konnte ich den Kopf eines Mädchens erblicken. Sie schien lange rote Haare zu haben, nur ihre Ohren sahen etwas merkwürdig aus.

Als sie aber langsam vortrat, traute ich meinen Augen kaum. Die besaß den Oberkörper eines normalen Mädchens, aber den Unterkörper einer meterlangen Schlange. Das erklärt auch ihre Ohren. Ich habe mittlerweile viele Rassen im Fernsehen gesehen, aber noch nie jemand ihrer Art. Ich bemerkte nicht wie ich sie schon seit einer ungemütlich langen Zeit anstarrte.

_"Da kann ja jemand ja nicht die Augen von dir lassen!"_ ,lachte Frau Smith, bevor sie sich umdrehte, _"Denk an die Regeln."_

Ich sprang auf und rieb mir den Nacken aus Nervosität. Ich sah nur noch wie Frau Smith in ihr Auto stieg und weg fuhr.

_"Ähm... du bist also Miia?"_ ,fragte ich sie um die Spannung etwas zu lockern. Die Situation war angespannter als ich erwartet hatte.

_"Ja..."_ ,antwortete sie, während sie Richtung Boden schaute.

_"K-Komm erstmal hinein."_ ,sagte ich als ich sie in die Wohnung winkte. _Ich hoffe der Platz in der Wohnung reicht aus,_ dachte ich mir während ich die Haustür schloss. Als ich mich wieder zu Miia wandte, sah ich sie neugierig meine Wohnung beäugen, bevor sie sich auf dem Boden vor dem Fernseher hinsetzte. Dann bemerkte sie mich.

Nur nach wenigen Sekunden sah ich das sie anfing zu zittern.

_"W-Warte kurz!"_ ,sagte ich bevor ich ins Bad sprintete und Handtücher mit warmen Wasser übergoss. Ich rannte so schnell wie möglich zurück ins Wohnzimmer und legte sie vorsichtig auf ihren Schwanz und gab ihr eins in die Hand um sie warm zu halten. Sie schaute mich verdutzt an. Tränen schienen sich in ihren Augen geformt zu haben.

_"Ahja... willkommen!"_ ,sagte ich während ich sie anlächelte. Ich wollte ihr nicht das Gefühl geben sie sei nicht hier gewollt. Ich wollte das sie sich hier ganz wie zu Hause fühlen konnte.

* * *

**Eine Stunde später**

Während ich mit dem Abendbrot beschäftigt war, war Miia immer noch an den Fernseher gefesselt. Ich dachte es wäre jetzt die optimale Möglichkeit für ein Gespräch also...

_"Also... Miia... was genau bist du denn?"_ ,fragte ich. _Genau! Frag doch noch was unangebrachteres!_ ,dachte ich als ich mir mit der einen Hand vors Gesicht schlug und mit der anderen weiter umrührte, doch zu meiner Überraschung kam sie mir mit einem Lächeln entgegen.

_"Ich bin eine Lamia."_ ,sagte sie mit einer warmen Stimme. Sie wirkte wie ausgewechselt im Vergleich zu vorhin.

_"Eine Lamia?"_ ,fragte ich verwirrt.

_"Halb-Mensch. Halb-Schlange. Unsere Rasse ist aber ausschließlich weiblich."_

_"Warte wie-"_ Sie unterbrach mich als sie immer näher kam.

_"Wir haben Menschen als Partner."_ ,antworte sie als sie eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte, mit einem süßen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Ihr Schwanz wickelte sich leicht um meine Unterbeine.

_"Ähm... ja... Miia tut mir leid ,aber ich muss noch auf Essen aufpassen."_ ,stotterte ich vor Nervosität.

_"Ok Darling!"_ ,rief sie als sie sich wieder vor den Fernseher setzte. Ich starrte verdutzt in meinen Topf.

_"Darling?"_ ,fragte ich, aber ich bekam keine Antwort. Als ich merkte das das Essen leicht anbrannte, wandte ich mich wieder mit voller Konzentration darauf.

* * *

**Nach dem Essen**

_"Das war so lecker Darling!"_ ,rief sie glücklich.

_"Da bin ich aber froh. Es ist mir beinahe angebrannt."_ ,sagte ich mit meiner Hand hinter meinem Kopf.

Doch plötzlich änderte sich Miias Gesichtsausdruck und ich begann mir Sorgen zu machen.

_"Miia?"_ ,fragte ich als ich etwas an meinem Rücken spürte, bevor es sich um meinen Körper wickelte. Ich schaute nach links und sah wie sich Miias Schwanz um mich wickelte und mich langsam in ihre Richtung zog. Als ich nah genug war schauten wir uns tief in die Augen.

_"Hast du Angst vor mir?"_ ,fragte sie mich ängstlicher Stimme. _War es das was sie bedrückte? Ich sollte ehrlich zu ihr sein damit sie sich nicht mehr den Kopf zerbricht... aber wie genau mache ich das am besten_, fragte ich mich.

_"Miia... es ist eigentlich sogar das genaue Gegenteil. Ich bin zurzeit eigentlich eher fasziniert und will nur nichts falsch machen... und ich finde du bist..."_ Ich fragte mich selbst ob ich es aussprechen sollte aber... _"Süß."_

Ich machte mir Sorgen das das zu viel des guten war, aber zu meiner Überraschung legte Miia ihre Hände um meinen Nacken. Ich merkte wie Tränen aus ihren Auge flossen.

_"Darling!"_ ,rief sie als ihr Griff mit ihrem Schwanz härter wurde und mir die Luft abschnürte.

_"M-Miia... zu... wenig... Luft..."_ Mehr als einzelne Worte bekam ich nicht heraus, aber sie ließ mich sofort los, als sie bemerkte was ich meinte.

_"Tut mir leid Darling!"_ ,entschuldigte sie sich, aber alles was ich nun tat, war aufzustehen, zu ihr rüber zugehen und ihr eine Umarmung zu geben.

_"Mach dir keine Sorgen mehr, du bist hier mehr als willkommen."_ ,sagte ich mit warmer Stimme, _"Aber bitte drücke nicht nochmal so fest."_

_"Ok Darling!"_ ,sagte sie bevor sie mich wieder griff und umarmte, nur das sie diesmal deutlich vorsichtiger war. Wir genossen diese innige Umarmung für einige Zeit.

_So wie es aussieht haben wie beide dringend einen Freund gebraucht,_ dachte ich mir, als ich meine Arme fester um sie legte.

* * *

(999)


End file.
